Knight of the Old Republic 3- Heart of the Force
by Jinn Sage
Summary: The child of the most revolutionary Force wielder in galactic history searches the Unknown Regions in desperate hope to reunite with his father. However an evil that blinds darkness itself looms at the edge of the Galaxy; a threat that Revan himself was frightened of. The single light that divides the Sith Empire of Old and the Galaxy stems from the bond of father and son.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars or Knights of the Old Republic franchise. All rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

 **3,954 BBY; Coruscant**

The Force was strong with her child, she felt it. Felt it for the last few months of her pregnancy. Bastila grunted, placing her hands on her bulging stomach; another Force event within her womb. The pain eased again, the furniture in her apartment rustled; chairs and various smaller furniture obeyed the unborn child's command, steadily floating inches above the ground.

Her child's strength in the Force was strong. Like her. Like his father. This was what the Jedi Council was afraid of- the strength of love and family against the promised emptiness of the Jedi Code. And now Revan was gone, traveling far into the depths of the Unknown Regions to fend off the Sith Empire. The ones responsible for the Mandalorian Wars, why Revan sacrificed himself by becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith. Or so he had told her.

He didn't know what laid in store, she could see that underlying fear in his fears; masked by his charming smile. Her eyes watered at the memory of Revan; he had taught her so much of the Force, of life and love. To the end of her days she would always regret what she did to him- taking away his memories; even if he told her otherwise.

"I wish that you were here," Bastila gently whispered, rubbing her stomach soothingly. She imagined Revan's hand placing upon her womb, feeling the strong presence of their child. "Come back to me safely. To us."

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

 **3,951 BBY; Coruscant**

Meetra Surik watched the toddler bounce on her old friend's leg, a joyous smile on his face. He looked so much like Revan; almost like a clone. She smiled at the child's enjoyment of bouncing on his mother's leg. A simple thing was that of a child's smile.

"You must be proud," Meetra started. Bastila looked up towards her old friend, squinting her gray eyes at the brown, short-haired Exile; an amusing smile on her face.

"Of course I am. It can be pretty tiring though, he's got so much energy, don't you?" Vaner giggled as Bastila lifted him and wiggled her nose against his. "Must've been quite an experience for you- Traya and the Triumvirate."

Meetra nodded. "Yes, however I'm afraid my time here is drawing short." She faced away from Bastila for a moment, remembering Revan's droid. "Which reminds me of T3-M4, I trust you remember."

Bastila's eyes widened at the mention of the droid, it must've been years. Now it's returned to her, without Revan. She blinked slowly at the implication but she prayed otherwise. T3-M4 had always accompanied Revan wherever he went. Perhaps she was… No, she knew Revan well enough that he would venture into hot water; now wouldn't be any different.

However she prayed for the best for her husband.

"The little guy's been stubborn about finding you, wanting to show you something about Revan," Bastila unknowingly tightened her grip around Vaner. T3-M4 beeped loudly at Meetra as the astromech rolled next to Surik. "One more beep out of you and you're scrap."

The sensor of T3-M4 glowed a bright neon blue, displaying a holographic video-

 _The_ Ebon Hawk _crashed upon the planet side, kicking up large tons of dirt and gravel in the process. Smoke rose from the crashed ship and a lone figure stumbled from it. The figure landed on his knees, disorientated and confused of his surroundings. Standing shakily to his feet, the lone man leaned against the crashed ship. The deafening sound of another starship was heard, the man blocking the sound with his hands. A towering figure of black armor stormed towards the man, standing a foot or so taller than the injured passenger along with tendrils trailing down his chin and face. The man reached for his lightsaber and its purple blade swung towards the figure, clashing with his own red lightsaber._

 _The blows of each other's strikes were mighty, however, the injured passenger was knocked back harshly against the metal hull of the_ Ebon Hawk _. The towering, black armored figure grabbed the man by the throat, squeezing it tightly. The man struggled in the armored figure's grasp, soon however throwing him off his feet with a powerful Force-push._

" _You're strong, not strong enough," the armored figure vaguely stated. "More than a match for me I'm afraid. You know what you seek beyond the Unknown Regions."_

" _The Sith," replied the man. Removing his hood revealed the face of Revan._

" _I am here to warn you Jedi, you must not interfere with the work of the Dark side. The Dark Lords of the Sith are destined to rise again._ Nothing _can prevent that. We have heard of your attempts to build an army. An army to rival the Sith Empire of Old, Revan. Your attempts, while futile, are of note of the Sith'ari."_

 _The figure lashed out with a Force-push, knocking the unexpecting Revan headfirst against the hull of the_ Ebon Hawk _, knocking him out. The figure leaned over to the unconscious, legendary Force wielder and picked him up, carrying him away._

Bastila watched in horror as the monstrous creature carry _her_ husband away. She suddenly bolted from her seat, brushing past T3-M4 and Meetra in a state of frenzy and failing to notice Vaner still in her arms. Meetra bolted after Bastila instantly, grabbing her forearm to restrain her.

"You're not going after him," Meetra demanded firmly. Bastila scowled at the hand preventing her from saving her husband. Brushing it off hastily, she faced her friend.

"Do NOT touch me!" exclaimed Bastila, softly enough so Vaner wouldn't get scared. "Revan has been kidnapped by someone he's afraid of, and you expect me to do nothing?"

"Yes," Meetra replied calmly. Her eyes darted towards Vaner, his cute little eyes widening in confusion. "He wouldn't want you to abandon your child to save him. You saw the holovid Bastila, what are the odds that Revan actually lost? This might be a part of his plan to venture closer to the Sith Empire- the same empire that Revan might've been looking for."

Holding her child close to her, Bastila frowned and stared at Meetra. Revan was undoubtedly the most powerful Force wielder in the galaxy, but if Revan did find what he was looking for then he might be over his head. She looked to Vaner concernedly, she couldn't leave him here alone.

Calm hands cradled her shoulders, prompting Bastila to look at Meetra. The Exile saw the concern, agitation and fear on Bastila's face, she could understand. "Stay with your son. Let me go after Revan, I'm not wanted within the Order anyway; my presence is rather "tolerated" by the older members of the Council as it is. You have sacrificed much, you deserve this one chance at happiness."

"And you?" softly asked Bastila. The Exile smiled grinned somberly, her eyes again looking at Vaner.

"He does look so much like Revan," Meetra ruffled Vaner's hair, smiling fondly. "I'll bring him back to you and Vaner, I promise. Maybe you can send a message to Revan when we find him."

Bastila nodded, shifting Vaner to a more comfortable position. It would do her some good, she thought. Keep her spirit alive for the time being. Some hope for her son too. "Yes, I think I should."

T3-M4 beeped, his sensors flashing blue quickly. Bastila nodded fondly at the droid, thinking quickly on what she wanted to say to her husband.

"This is our son Vaner. He's a handsome little man, much like his father," started Bastila, kissing Vaner affectionately on his forehead. "Remain strong Revan, you have sacrificed much for the galaxy, for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. But you have shown me truth- of the Jedi, of the Sith, the Force and even myself. I love you, never forget that."

Wiping her eyes that welled with tears Bastila had faith in Meetra that she would keep her promise. However a lingering fear captured her heart- Revan had been gone for years, roughly the same time as that hologram that T3-M4 displayed. He could be anywhere in the galaxy by the time she found him. If he was alive still.

"Where will you look?" asked Bastila. Meetra playfully knock T3-M4 on its dome, the astromech beeping in annoyance.

"I'll probably head to the last coordinates of the _Ebon Hawk_ and start from there. Knowing Revan he must have a lock of some sort on his navicomputer, where T3-M4 here will come useful," Meetra explained. "It's a start at least."

"May the Force be with you," Bastila briefly hugged Meetra before the Exile left Bastila's apartment, T3-M4 following closely behind. "May the Force be with you too Revan."

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

"I do not waste my teachings on the weak," the dark, booming voice of an armored male called out in the darkness. Revan, held by his stuncuffs, lifted his tired body to peer into that darkness; he saw a faint shade of red upon the helmet. "You have promise, I sense it, but you have not face the _true_ power of what you call Sith. MY people."

Revan said nothing.

"The original Dark Lords weren't called Sith, they adopted my people's identity to separate themselves from the Jedi. I have lived for twenty thousand years and more, Jedi. I know the nature of the Force better than any mortal- save one. And only one," The armored figure removed his helmet to reveal a heavily scarred, charcoal face. The sight of it made Revan wince, if slightly. "Before the Jedi and "Sith" turned on themselves in their petty scrabbles, there was one Order of the Force: they called themselves the Je'daii- Warriors of the Force. They preached of balance, not only of the Force but within themselves."

The man stared at Revan, waiting for a sign before placing his helmet back on. "We are the true Sith- the Pureblood Sith. We lived in barbaric yet harmonious lives long ago, slaughtering each other in droves to prove our superiority, and for our amusement. Until I came along. I rose to power as a great threat plunged upon Korriban, and I become their God-king; the Sith'ari, the Overlord of the Pureblood Sith."

"Who was the Je'daii that you mentioned?" inquired Revan, his voice hollow and dry. He felt the intense hatred radiating off from the Pureblood Sith, yet suddenly calm serenity.

"The leader of the Je'daii Order- Ralem Solstice," answered the Pureblood Sith. "A god of the Force." Revan heard the respect in the Sith'ari's voice. Yet he felt the Sith'ari was withholding information. "Instead of killing me, he cursed me with eternal life. It wasn't mercy that he showed me, as I later discovered. The aspect of choice is the core belief of the Je'daii, along with balance, however his "choice" has granted me time and purpose."

The Sith'ari crawled closer to the containment field holding Revan. "Eternal life is useful if there is an opportunity behind it, and your attempts to find us have granted me that very desire I wanted most."

"You planned this," Revan answered softly, knowingly. "If your people were from Korriban then how did you manage to build an empire here?"

"Ralem and his followers forced us back to Korriban all those millennials ago, castrating us from the rest of the galaxy. However the leftover technology from the invasion of the Rakatans caused us to rebuild from scratch, leading us eventually to the Great Hyperspace War."

"Which I guess is where Exar Kun was tricked into finding the holocrons of the Sith several thousand years later," ventured Revan.

"Tricked, no. Much like you Revan, Exar Kun became fascinated with the mysteries of the Dark side. We simply left it open for him to find, and he studied it fiercely, then you and your apprentice arrived later bringing us to the present," the Sith'ari continued. "I haven't decided however of your fate. You are the only true threat against my empire and my rule over the galaxy; even then you are a blind insect, contemplating the void of space."

"So why bother creating the Mandalorian Wars? Surely building the Republic's military isn't the wisest of decisions, filled with hardened veterans from the war."

"It will send a message to the entire galaxy of the true strength of the Dark side," the Sith'ari explained. "I have seen the effects of Darth Nilihus and Darth Sion; broken, hollow fragments of our true strength. Even the combined might of the Republic and the "Sith" Empire will still fall, yet your futile attempts will only make my victory that much sweeter. The greatest victory over your enemy is not of might or will or ideology- it is unknown to me, but is understood by all who realize at the end. And I pray I will remain ignorant of that knowledge."

"I will be that example. A martyr for the galaxy," Revan replied knowingly.

"If you wish to call yourself that, fine," the Sith'ari stated. "However I have waited lifetimes and generations for this moment," He paused for a moment to contemplate. "You are a fascinating creature Revan; of all my lifetimes, you alone have done what the Jedi and Sith have considered impossible- garnered both sides of the Force. However you have not truly mastered the Force in its essence, its purity; you have not known true power yet."

Revan frowned at the Sith'ari. How more power of the Force could be channeled? His breath left his lungs suddenly, feeling the crashing wave of the Sith'ari's power crushing him-nearly breaking his bones. His head buzzed as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, nearly splitting his mind completely in shambles.

The power dissipated immediately from Revan, falling to his knees and panting helplessly. Such godly power, its beauty caused his eyes to well up in tears. It was beautiful yet haunting. He could not survive this, he knew. He would die here if he was foolish enough to fight back. Yet…

"Power comes not of steel or lightsaber," commented the Sith'ari. "Nor of war and bloodshed. Real power comes from the flesh, but not of will. It doesn't come from the individual wielding the strength, but of his goal and purpose; I have found mine Revan. _That_ is the nature of the Force."

Revan panted still, his mind strained to its limits. He couldn't think, merely relying on pure instinct of survival.

"Our time is done here Revan. I shall not kill you now, but I have learned that there are many sufferings worse than death. But death will not be a luxury for you either."

Lifting to shaky legs, Revan pulled himself to full height and stared at the Sith'ari. The foolish notion of hope streamed into his soul; or rather it was pride or vanity that fueled his actions.

"I have been broken and rebuilt before. I survived then, and I will survive now," defied Revan, pride shining over his demeanor. "If the Force wills it, you will fall- either by my hands, or by yours."

The Sith'ari respected strength, and Revan showed much behind his eyes. "You mistake me for your own weak flesh, I do not end. My empire will reshape the planets, stars and nebulas of this galaxy; poised to be replaced with an golden age long forgotten. You are a blind insect, let your death be the same. The deaths you caused, the war you've fueled- they are all mine!"

The Sith'ari laughed darkly, its essence echoing in Revan's soul. "This galaxy is mine! And it is time I reclaimed it!" The Sith'ari's pure presence wrangled into Revan's bones, making him ill and weak. "Fell innocence, fueled by self-righteousness; you are master of nothing!"

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **As the title of this story states, this my attempt at Knights of the Old Republic 3. Many of us have wanted to see the completed trilogy but since Bioware and TOR (and now Disney), that'll never happen. However I have done as much research as I could in regards to the planned 3rd KOTOR game (articles and interviews with the Obsidian crew, the concept art and sketches of the characters, worlds, ships, etc.) Hopefully I can appease not only myself but the rest of the KOTOR fanbase, though obviously some of my own elements will be incorporated into the story (close enough, I guess).**

 **This story features the son of Bastila Shan and Revan- Vaner Shan.**

 **Power scale (there have been changes from the VS Battle wiki site, in essence all the characters under the Continent tier have now been changed to Multi-Continent and Revan has been changed to Moon tier)-**

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

The Son

The Daughter

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Vitiate

Revan ( _Possibly; Force visions determined that either Vitiate or Revan could come out on top_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Meetra Surik ( _managed to defeat Darth Traya_ )

Kreia/Darth Traya ( _Entirely drained three Jedi Masters of comparable power to Darth Sion and Pre-Malachor V Meetra Surik, the combined Force Drain/Sever of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion failed to drain her of her power completely, finally, at the time of her death, she was still considered stronger than Meetra Surik_ )

Darth Malak ( _comparable to, but weaker than, Darth Revan_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _Force Drain_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Bastila Shan ( _Small Country; comparable to Darth Sion_ )

Darth Sion ( _Small Country_ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars or Knights of the Old Republic franchise. All rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

 **3,936 BBY- 15 years later; Coruscant**

The obsidian light of the Dark Holocron shone against Vaner's face, the moonlight color basking the holocron in haunting, mystical energies. Bastila watched her son inspect the holocron that was once belonged to the Sith Lord Exar Kun, the predecessor to Revan. A strange whirl of pride and worry clouded her, her troubled woes lingered to her husband, to wherever he was.

Meetra hadn't come back.

She had to be dead. That meant… Revan must be dead.

However the tiniest flicker of hope burned in her soul. Maybe her destiny was to never see him again, but her son would. The Force was too mysterious to be quantified in crude logic and scientific means, so she eased her mind into the calming flow of the Force.

Vaner was very much like his father. He had a blinding power that was like staring at the heart of the Force. He looked like the perfect mixture of herself and Revan; although Revan always downplayed his physical attractiveness, Vaner held a stunning resemblance to him, the few brown strands of his hair layered his forehead, a childish innocence gleamed in his gray eyes as he inspected the holocron. Bastila was quietly thankful that her son didn't grow out his hair like Revan had, he kept his nice and trim. She liked that look on him.

"You're nervous," Vaner commented and he looked away from the holocron towards his mother. "I know this holocron has a dark past and it caused the Order to become dogmatic and crude, but there is a silver lining to it. Its path caused you and dad to meet."

Bastila smiled somberly, he was sweet boy.

"Within that holocron yields many secrets of the ancient Sith, secrets that will help you on your path," Bastila said. Walking over to her son, she grabbed his face and planted a motherly kiss on his forehead. "I will not join you. It is not my path to cross."

Gray eyes widened in surprise, confusion and anger. Why wouldn't she join him?! Seeing the flux of emotion storming in him, Bastila kept a stern gaze upon him. "Do not look at me like that. I care and love your fatherly deeply, but it is not the will of the Force that calls me to him. My path is coming to an end."

Vaner's eyes wavered soberly, the glistening of a mother's tears caused him to regain focus. "You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and being selfish."

"You live in a time where everything makes no sense," soothed Bastila, her hands resting on Vaner's shoulders. "You will hear empty words from fools who think they know true wisdom. The path of the Force, as your father traveled once, is a walkway of duality, know your enemy." The former Jedi ushered her son towards a secret room in their home, revealing robes of long, sand-brown color, and its chestplate, gloves, and boots broke the ascetic simplicity. "Your father wore this when we arrived on the Star Forge, a counterpart to the robes he once wore as Darth Revan."

Grabbing the simple robes from the closet, Vaner felt the earthy texture of it; it was simple, slightly coarse but durable. Similar to the robes worn by the Jedi. From the corner of his eye, his mother handed him a mask.

"The mask of Revan- Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. He was all these things when the galaxy needed it. In the end, he belonged to neither the light or the darkness. He stood alone," Bastila gently fondled the mask, the weighted memories etched on it. The many sins that stained it, impossible to wipe clean. Turning it so the mask faced Vaner, she handed it to him. "Take it."

Hesitant fingers latched onto the mask, the burden of his father's legacy crushing on his being. The black visor staring ominously as the light struck upon it. Slowly, Vaner's world shrunk around him, his power and strength of will increasing as the cool metal sank onto his skin.

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

 **Yavin 4**

The volcanic island on top of the very deep river housed the Temple of Exar Kun and it could only be reached by a path of stepping stones. The temple itself was made from polished black-colored obsidian that was studded with corusca gems. It was etched with Sith hieroglyphics and pictographs, most likely magic incantations to protect the temple and call doom to its defilers. At its apex was a large statue of Exar Kun and outside, Vaner could see a small courtyard.

The son of Revan ventured past the stone steps, remembering the story of the Dark Lord and the massacre that followed after his arrival of the Massassi. Sensing no life outside of the native creatures, Vaner's blood ran ice cold. This was the power of the Dark side. This was the power of Exar Kun- the fall of a Jedi and the rise of a Dark Lord.

Was this the power that his father had sought after?

He could his chest compress from the overwhelming power of the temple. The courtyard was decorated with various plant life and vines stretching out to any sign of life in the vicinity. Entering into the temple, Vaner took down his mask and adjusted his eyes to the light.

No lightsaber hung from his belt. Only the power of the Force would aid him in his journey.

The dim, faint lights provided a path amongst the catacombs. The smell of moist earth swelled in his nose, his gray eyes flexed as the torches suddenly engulfed in flames, illuminating his path with haunting mockery. Vaner placed his mask back on and continued, ever cautious of whatever laid in the temple.

The dark presence was ever-looming, covering over Vaner like a coat of shadows. He shuddered at the cold embrace.

" _Why do you come to my tomb, Jedi?_ " Vaner halted in the midst of the catacomb, the high ceiling cast a faint light in the otherwise dimly lit temple.

"To learn," answered Vaner.

Silence answered, yet Vaner kept still.

" _The darkness lingers in you. Good. Then you might be worthy to pass the trials._ "

"I will use the power of the Dark side but I will not become its slave," declared Vaner boldly. "I shall break its chains around me, setting me free."

Laughter reverberated in the catacombs, coming from everywhere it seemed. " _What do you know of slavery? To be denied what is rightfully yours, and no one else?_ "

"Says the bodiless voice wasting my time," mocked Vaner, continuing his journey further into the temple. "You died for nothing. My father embraced the darkness but he didn't let it corrupt him, he kept his identity and free will."

" _That would explain the darkness I sense in you,_ " an apparition of Exar Kun emerged from the wall, halting Vaner in place. Shifting his stance and taking a step back, Vaner braced for the Dark Lord's attack. " _I am not dead, child, my spirit is strong and eternal. It is the temple itself that you place your feet upon. You fear me, good. You are smart enough to understand how far over your head you are._ "

"I know what you once were, how powerful and cunning. But you're dead, you have no purpose in preventing me from what I want."

" _Except you have barged into my temple, into my home. You do not wander into a man's home unless you are looking for a fight,_ " countered Exar Kun. " _You have power and potential, but you lack skill and experience with said power. Many treasures dwindle beneath your feet, secrets of the Dark side and techniques that are forbidden and unnatural. What is it that you seek?_ "

"Your weapon."

" _Only that?_ "

"A lightsaber is a Jedi's life, surely you can understand that."

Exar Kun glanced towards the simple robes of his intruder. " _You do not have a lightsaber of your own, so your plan was to steal from me?_ "

"And hopefully destroy the temple while I'm at it," Vaner said. "It'll be better without your presence on the planet."

" _Be careful Jedi, the lure of the Dark side will spread across the planet once you destroy the temple._ "

"I highly doubt that, you need the temple to survive. Otherwise I imagine your spirit merely floating in emptiness," Vaner took a step forward, staring eye to eye with the deceased Dark Lord. "I need the power for a reason, not just for powers sake. Get out of my way."

Exar Kun smiled at the intruder. " _Power comes at a price, Jedi. I hope you are willing to pay it in blood._ "

"I am not a Jedi," Vaner declared, walking through the spectral Dark Lord. "I am the one who walks on the line of darkness and light. I see the Force for what it is."

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

The symbol of Exar Kun stood as a monument for his throne. Two massive pillars held up the ceiling, and a flight of stairs lead to the Dark Lord's throne. Blood red fire engulfed the chalices that held them, adding to the consternation of the Dark side's presence. It was an unholy place yet its mysticism could cull the weak-willed to its domain.

Taking a cautionary scan, Vaner approached the throne. The lightsaber of Exar Kun had to be close by, either in his personal chambers or here. The abstract memorial of the Dark Lord looked down upon the intruder.

Vaner placed his hands on his hips, tapping his finger with methodical ponderment. "It must be nearby. He must've wanted his weapon placed somewhere safe where no one could find it, at least not easily." Exhaling in slight annoyance, the son of Revan looked behind him to the painting of Exar Kun. Tilting his head in thought, he stood on top of the throne's arms and turned away from the painting, looking up towards the walls.

No pattern. Nothing that stood out to him.

"Can't be behind the painting," Vaner said slowly, more in doubt than suggestion. Facing the painting, Vaner grasped the edges and tugged on it. Giving a soft grunt Vaner tried again, with more strength this time. The painting gave way, and as he placed it on the floor, he saw a deep hole in the wall. "Let's see what treasures lie here." Crawling halfway into the hole, Vaner strained his gray eyes into the pitch blackness. Seeing nothing but the end of the wall, he crawled back out and placed the painting back in its place.

Frowning in disappointment, Vaner faced the main room again. He was missing something, something he overlooked. Sith were clever beings…

Taking his mask off, rubbing his face and clearing his mind, Vaner observed the room once more. "What am I missing? Finding his weapon shouldn't be this hard." Gray eyes shifted side to side in realization, turning around to face the painting again. Placing his hand on the painting, he imbued some of his Force power into it. The painting began to glow a faint crimson light from the eyes of Exar Kun. Following the light to the spot on the floor past the flight of stairs, Vaner quickly went after it.

Sliding to his knees, he patted the floor and listen for a hollow sound. Grinning as he placed the mask back on, Vaner pried the tiles apart with the Force revealing something golden.

The question lingering in his mind, Vaner ripped the ground faster to reveal a four meter wide spherical orb. Within the golden orb looked to be the contents of sand and dust, flourishing as if there was wind inside of it.

" _You have made a grave mistake,_ " the voice of Exar Kun called.

The voice startled Vaner from his gaze. "What is this?"

" _Something you should have left unattended, now leave before I kill you._ "

The son of Revan stood firm, glaring at the Sith Lord behind his mask. Matching the boy's glare, Exar Kun's power flung Vaner off his feet and into the pillar, bits of debris raining on the floor.

" _You cannot win, I am unkillable in this form. You cannot touch me. You do not have the strength of power or will to do what is necessary. You are a boy trying to prove himself a man._ " Vaner grunted and picked himself up, using the pillar as a base to hold himself. " _The ways of the Sith will never die as long as I survive. And I know of your bloodline, you are the child of Revan._ "

Removing himself from the pillar, Vaner stalked towards Exar Kun. "Then you know what I am capable of."

" _I know what your father was capable of, but you stand alone, boy. As the darkness closes in around you, I sense your fear and your desperation._ " The ground trembled under the might of the Dark Lord's spirit. " _You will die here- a boy desperate for your father's affection. Your spirit will be mine to feast on._ "

The faint glow of the orb began to brighter, catching Vaner's attention. "Those are the spirits of the Massassi. They gave you your power."

" _Try if you wish, the Golden Globe will throw you away from it. It cannot be touched or the souls within it will die._ "

They were still alive? Such a thought was tortuous to imagine, stuck in a bodiless form trapped in a ball. Vaner reached his hand and called on the Force to the Golden Globe. Using his skill Tutaminis to block the Dark Lord's potent lightning, Vaner focused his efforts on the orb and calling it to him.

The yellow eyes of Exar Kun brightened in renewed anger, creating a repulse of Force to throw Vaner painfully against the wall. " _I will not bested by a child! I have sacrificed too much for this power, and I will not be stripped of it!_ "

Standing on his feet, Vaner braced his hands in front of his face, slowly stepping into the destructive maelstrom of the Dark Lord's energy. Perhaps the Golden Globe was the key to eradicating Exar Kun from existence, maybe by trapping his spirit with the rest of the Massassi.

Calling to the Golden Globe, Vaner grunted as parts of his robes ripped from the ravaging power of Exar Kun. His body felt like it was being crushed, forcing him on his knees. Still he focused his power on the orb, and it began to rise from its prison. The spirits and sand and dust flourished wildly within its casing, and a holy light brightened the chambers. Streams of dust and sand and light left the orb, surrounding the young man; he heard unintelligible whispers but it sounded almost grateful. The streams lashed around his arms and body, gently lifting him up to Exar Kun; the Dark Lord scowled at the boy.

" _You cannot kill me! I am the greatest Sith Lord! I am EXAR KUN! I shall live forever!_ " cried the Dark Lord. Cracks began to form within the Golden Globe, and a light brighter than a supernova blinded both the Sith Lord and Vaner. Barely able to keep his eyes open, the sight of the Sith Lord's spirit being ripped apart by the spirits of the Massassi caused him to regret looking at the unholy sight. Screams of rage and anguish from Exar Kun stung Vaner's ears… then silence.

Feeling gravity take a hold of him, Vaner braced to land on his feet. Stumbling to regain balance, the son of Revan took a cautious breath. "What the hell was that?" He looked towards the ceiling, to his father, wherever he was. "Is this the Dark side? Is this was you felt? No wonder you turned away from it." Exhaling with a shaky breath, the sudden sound of the far reaching wall shifting to reveal a hidden passage startled the young man. "This lightsaber better be worth this aggravation."

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

The double-bladed weapon of Exar Kun was placed on a simple pedestal in the vacant room, which still smelt like the moist earth of the catacombs. The hilt of lightsaber was about the same length of a normal lightsaber, perhaps half size bigger. Grabbing the weapon as his own, Vaner's mask shone with the blue light from the crystal within.

Exar Kun was marveled with his mastery of Niman, or rather his erratic version of the form. Gripping the hilt with both hands, Vaner performed the standard Niman ritual of a Force push and slash. Levitating the lightsaber, and calling to him his father's crystal, Vaner removed the blue crystal and replaced it with the Heart of the Guardian.

Reassembling the lightsaber, the yellow glow of the crystal brightened the room like a miniature sun. The final heirloom his mother gave to him, the final piece he had to remember of his father.

The robes from the Star Forge.

The Heart of the Guardian.

The mask of Revan.

He was ready to follow in his father's footsteps, to bridge the gap of the light and dark. Hope, determination, and ambition was all he had left.

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

The temple of Exar Kun shrank in the distance, to be lost and forgotten in time. The chirps of the birds and the soft coo of the wind kept Vaner company as he saw his _Aurek-_ class starfighter up ahead, commonly known as the A-wing. A thought crossed his mind- he still had the Holocron of Exar Kun in the ship. Opening the hatch and dug for it, the Dark Holocron sat in his palm; he had what he wanted, he learned from the Dark Lord before his father and served his purpose.

Reeling his arm back, Vaner flung the Holocron to the swamp water close to the temple. No one would find it there. The gentle ambiance of nature was nurturing and pleasant to listen to. Climbing into his ship, the ship's engines ignited and Vaner blasted off to the stars, far, far away from Yavin 4.

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

 **Rakata Prime**

The lush and green tropical world of Lehon was a true beauty, the humidity was low and the sun brightly claimed the world. The crystal ocean looked inviting, even admist the scattered and broken warships sticking out of the water.

Two decades prior, a battle was fought between his father and his former apprentice Darth Malak onboard the Star Forge. There the truth of Revan's past was told to him- A Jedi going to war to prevent the Mandalorians from invading while the Jedi Council sat there debating, and then falling to the Dark side.

The white sands muffled Vaner's boots, leaving a visible trail in his wake. His new lightsaber hung from his belt over his right thigh.

Before him stood the Temple of the Ancients, a twenty meter temple that held the secrets of the Star Forge. The large transparent image of one of its two moons loomed dauntingly over the Force wielder.

Halting at entrance way, Vaner faced the tropical sun and overlooked the beautiful jungle. "I wonder why Mom and Dad didn't setup a home here, probably the battle scars here might've been a bit much I guess." A ship caught the corner of his eye, one in perfect working condition a mile out from where his ship was. It might have been here for a while, Vaner figured. Possibly a Jedi starfighter. "We'll see who's waiting here," said Vaner, entering the temple.

 **-Knights of the Old Republic 3: Heart of the Force-**

The rough marble wall, visible by the blurred dim lightstands, was the only thing he could see. Keeping a brisk jog Vaner tried to keep track of where he was last, yet everywhere he turned looked the same.

"Wait," Vaner halted and retreated back down the hallway, taking a left, then a right, then another left. Before him was a temple door, "Oh good, it only took me… doesn't matter, it's only a few more hours in this godforsaken maze." Grumbling to himself as the temple door open, the sight of broken droids caught his attention. "Probably Mom and Dad's handiwork, they didn't mess around against droids." Rushing past the discarded droids, the son of Revan continued down the corridor.

Who else was here? What could the Jedi hope to get from here? If anything they would go ask his mother. Maybe the Council knew something that his mother didn't tell him. Stretching his senses in the Force, he felt the presence of someone above him.

Yet he also felt a indistinct presence within the temple walls.

"Dad," Vaner said touching the wall gently. Focusing on the task at hand, Vaner rushed through the multiple corridors following the faint trail in the Force. It was a lot easier now compared to earlier, looking to his right he saw the beautiful ocean flowing with the current, and in the far distance laid the mounds of islands.

Entering the dim lighted hallway again, Vaner soon saw a open door passage that lead outside to the rooftop. Letting his eyes adjust to the bright light gleaming on his mask, Vaner saw someone not too far under the overhead, as if waiting for him. Cautiously slowing to a tread, he reached for his lightsaber.

"I knew you'd come here, after all this is where you began," the woman greeted. A human female with slick back brown hair and a thin golden-bronze metal piece on her head, blue eyes with an ashy shadow makeup and fair skin. She wore black robes that left her shoulders bare. On her belt carried a lightsaber. She looked about the same age as him. "You have created quite a name for yourself Revan."

"Vaner," he corrected, removing his mask to reveal the handsome faced eighteen year old. "My father is who you're talking to, but I don't know where he is and I'm looking for him." He tapped his finger on the lowered mask. "Why are you here looking for him? Who are you?"

"Name's Naresha, and I'm just looking around Revan's old stomping grounds, trying to make sense of him and what he believed," Naresha stated.

Vaner snicked somberly. "I know the feeling. You don't look like a Jedi however, you're too beautiful. And you're strong in the Force too."

"My, aren't you the sweetheart," teased Naresha, sauntering over to the Force wielder. "I was a Jedi but after what I heard with the Mandalorian Wars, Darth Malak, and the Sith Triumvirate I wanted to understand what Revan was and what he stood for. And since I have his son-"

Lowering the hood of his robe, the Force wielder spoke. "I don't know where he is, like I said." Naresha stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry, I… just want to find him, I've never seen or met him before. All I have is his name and legacy."

"What I was going to say is that I can help you," offered Naresha. "You'll need help and this is a chance you can't refuse."

"Pretty sure I can," Vaner countered, smirking playfully. "Unless you plan on following me across the galaxy, not that I wouldn't mind a beautiful woman stalking me."

The female Force wielder rolled her eyes at the flirt, a smile growing on her lips. "Right, but you're pretty cute so there's an upside to this."

Vaner chuckled a bit nervously. "Have you found anything here?"

"Just the same things you probably did. All this planet is by now is a junkyard," Naresha said. "I was hoping you have a better plan."

"I was thinking of going to some of the places my dad went to, maybe it might give me an idea of where he was taken," Vaner asserted.

"He was kidnapped?" asked Naresha.

"Yeah, and that's my problem- I don't know where. And an old family friend went off to find him but she… hasn't come back either. I fear for the worst." Vaner inhaled and sighed, his heart aching a bit.

"With how powerful your father was, I'm sure he's still alive," comforted Naresha. Vaner smiled in gratitude. The female Force wielder pointed at the mask. "That's Revan's mask," Vaner glanced at his father's mask, then handed to her. "No I can't-"

"You're not keeping it," chuckled Vaner. "You can hold it though."

Playfully glaring at the young man, Naresha took the mask into her hands. She could feel the weight of Revan's burden etched on it. Every Jedi, every Mandalorian, every living creature stained its soul onto the mask, she couldn't begin to comprehend the kind of man she would meet. Her blue eyes softened at Vaner, how he must feel about a father he only heard of but never met. Not to mention all kinds he must have heard about his father.

Handing the mask back to Vaner, their fingers brushed on the others and a faint blush grew on their cheeks. Yet they kept their eyes locked for a time.

"Where to next Van? Off to the wild jungles of Kashyyk or the utopian paradise of Nar Shaddaa?" Naresha asked teasingly.

"Probably somewhere closer to home," Vaner snickered. He frowned when he remembered the Sith Triumvirate. "We're not too far from Malachor are we?"

"Depending on which space route you take, you're thinking about heading to the Traya Academy?"

"Could be some useful information to gather there, also it might shed some light to my father's past. There must've been a reason why he turned to the Dark side," explained Vaner.

Naresha tilted her head at the sound reason. "This is your little expedition, you should take the lead."

Vaner smirked and placed his mask back on. "I was the one who made the plan so yeah, I'm in charge." Smiling flirtatiously at the young man, Naresha followed alongside a new friend. "Hopefully the trip back is a lot easier than getting here, otherwise we might get lost for a while."

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So the adventure pretty much begins here my friends, Vaner is now following the path of his father and has vanquished the spirit of the Sith Lord Exar Kun! And he has met a new companion, Naresha.**

 **Just to recap here: Vaner has the Star Forge robes, the mask of Revan, the Heart of the Guardian crystal and the lightsaber of Exar Kun. Vaner's physical appearance is based on the picture Revan unmasked remasterized by ReVaNzz on Deviantart (handsome devil lol).**

 **For Naresha, she is actually a concept art character for the KOTOR 3 game so you can check either on Wookiepedia or Google to find her and other concept art stuff I'll be using for this story (lol).**

 **Power scale (there have been changes from the VS Battle wiki site, in essence all the characters under the Continent tier have now been changed to Multi-Continent and Revan has been changed to Moon tier)-**

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

The Son

The Daughter

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Vitiate

Revan ( _Possibly; Force visions determined that either Vitiate or Revan could come out on top_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Meetra Surik ( _managed to defeat Darth Traya_ )

Kreia/Darth Traya ( _Entirely drained three Jedi Masters of comparable power to Darth Sion and Pre-Malachor V Meetra Surik, the combined Force Drain/Sever of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion failed to drain her of her power completely, finally, at the time of her death, she was still considered stronger than Meetra Surik_ )

Darth Malak ( _comparable to, but weaker than, Darth Revan_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _Force Drain; potentially higher to Planet once filled_ )

 **Country to Country+:**

Bastila Shan ( _Small Country; comparable to Darth Sion_ )

Darth Sion ( _Small Country_ )


End file.
